


Before the Bombs

by hellacopter



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, MACKING ON THAT NATE, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellacopter/pseuds/hellacopter
Summary: When Nora met Nate, AKA some pre-war fluffy drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on Tumblr @ hellacopterwrites! This is my first fic in YEARS so any and all feedback is welcome and appreciated!

“Melissa, NO,” Nora whispered through gritted teeth. The girl insistently pulled on her arm until she let her drag the two of them across the dance floor.

“These guys are fresh home, they’re going to be CRAZY for you!”

Nora rolled her eyes and blushed hard as they neared the group of giddy young soldiers. The young men had just returned from war and looked grizzled even through their clean-shaven faces and sharp suits. One of them caught her eye with his wide smile and piercing blue eyes.

Melissa cleared her throat and brought her back to earth. “Nora,” she said, “this is Jack, Charlie, and Nate.”

Nora felt a giddy smile spread across her face. It had been months since she’d met someone who so magnetized her.

“Nora Smith,” she said, reaching out her hand to Nate while the two others fought over who would take Melissa onto the dance floor.

“Nate Evans,” he said with a grin as their hands met. He reluctantly pulled his hand from her firm grasp after they shook, making Nora blush even more in the dimly lit dance hall.

“I’m not really one for dancing,” she said over the band’s music. Nate chuckled and held out his hand. She looked up at him with an incredulous look.

“Don’t worry, I won’t whisk you away to swing,” he laughed. “Let’s get out of here.”

____________________

Her body slammed against the cool leather that covered the seats of his car. Their mouths were hungry for each other, gasping for breath in between each kiss, teeth biting and tongues exploring. He kneeled over her with an arm around her back, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pulled her up to straddle him and sat back against the seat, slowing his pace and loosening the grip he had on her.

“Well,” Nora started. “It was very nice to meet you.”

Nate gave out a loud snort that turned into a fit of laughter. “This was quite the meeting, wasn’t it?” He looked sheepishly at her in the darkness with an innocent smile as he scratched his neck. “I hope you know this," he motioned between them, "wasn't exactly my intention.”

“I absolutely hope this _was_ your intention, Mr. Evans,” she whispered into his lips. He nipped at her mouth as she backed away with a laugh.

She slid off his lap and went to open the car door as people began to stream out of the dance hall.

“When can I see you again?” Nate said hastily, sounding sad at her departure. She smiled softly and looked down, pleased at his reaction.

“Very soon,” she responded. He grinned and stepped out of the car after her, pulling her in for a parting kiss.

“Soon.”


End file.
